Chase after her
by Tragedy lover XD
Summary: Sequelflow of the glow, 18 years old Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru graduated! After meeting the girl that claims that Mikan is still alive, will they be able to find the girl? Or, will they find themselves in hell? Read to find out...


**Sequel: I'm back! (Or not…) Well, after months...(and months...) of thinking how to continue this story, I finally! FINALLY! Finished thinking about a sequel! I don't really know if it suit your taste or not... Day 1: Start! ^^**

* * *

><p><em>One<em>

"Finally, I graduated!" cried Sumire, spreading her arms out widely. "Dad, mum!" she cried, running towards them. "This is Natsume-kun!" she said as she turned as she saw the man missing. "Where did he go again?" she cried angrily.

The pink Sakura tree that never failed to show the pinkness of its leaves lit up the area with the atmosphere of warmth and happiness. "Mourning for Mikan?" The teen ignored that question, as usual, "I can see that…"

"We're graduating now; you'll not be able to see this place for a while…" said the blonde. "Accept it, Natsume! She's not alive anymore!" he yelled. "Shut up," Natsume hissed as he walked away. "Stop!" yelled a voice.

_Ruka…no…this is not Ruka's voice… _"Maria's asking you to stop!" _Maria? _"Where did you come from?" Ruka lowered himself to get a closer look to the little girl. The little girl stomped her feet. "No! No! Maria wants attention! Maria wants attention!"

"I'm here…" Ruka said, but the girl ignored the blond haired boy. Tears from the little girl's eyes began to show. "Natsume ni-chan…" Natsume stopped, and turned to the back.

"Maria is a witch! Maria doesn't know anything!" The little girl looked up. "Maria needs to be independent!"

After the little girl finished yelling, there was a dead silence followed with a gun shot. And then, "…what the hell is going on here?" asked a black haired girl. "Imai-san…"

(After the shock of Mikan dead…Hotaru opened her heart more…but not fully…)

"Natsume, do you know her?" asked Ruka, carrying the little girl at the back. Natsume kept quiet for a while. "Maria is a witch! Maria knows how to do magic!" cried the little girl, jumping out from the guy's back.

"Maria-chan, could your 'magic' possibly be an Alice?" asked Ruka, putting her down. "What's an Alice?" "You don't know?" "Show us your magic," said Hotaru sitting down at a side street. "Magic… Maria will show you!" cried Maria with a smile.

"Watch carefully, okay?" Maria took out a puppy plushy. "One, two, three!" she cried as the puppy disappeared and a kid figure with puppy ears and a coat appeared. "Maria-chan, we haven't play for a long time!" said the kid with puppy ears.

"Maria-chan…how did you do that?" said Ruka, amazed. "Maria is a witch, secrets shouldn't be told out easily!" cried Maria, beaming with a smile. "Ouch! Ouch! Maria-chan, it hurts!" cried the doll shaped human being pulled at the ear.

"Oh, so this is real?" he asked himself as he saw the tear at Maria's corner of the eye. "Natsume-ni chan is so mean! Akihimitsu is in pain!" pouted Maria. "Why don't we stop by at the coffee shop? Ruka is the one paying," said Hotaru with a spark at the spark at her eyes. 'If you don't go this is going to be on the news' look.

"Y-Yes…" said Ruka, looking at his wallet, "I'm doomed…"

"Akihimitsu is Maria's precious friend! Maria gave him a life! Don't hurt him like that!" scolded Maria to Natsume, who didn't really care… "Maria-chan, calm down, it doesn't hurt, see?" said Akihimitsu as he gave a smile.

"Yea right…" Natsume said as he pulled his ear again. "Ow, Ow, Ow…" cried Akihimitsu in pain.

"Natsume-ni chan, what are you holding?" asked Maria, looking into his hands. "This…" "Maria knows! Maria knows! This is Mikan-nee san's stone! Maria has one as well!" she said producing a pure black stone. Everyone stared at her for a second. "How did you get that?" cried Ruka, trying to snatch away the stone.

"Maria's stone! Maria's 2nd treasure that Mikan-onee-san gave me…" Maria said, pulling away the stone. "I'll have a cup of iced lemon tea, what do you guys want?" "I'll pass…" "White coffee," replied Natsume. "Maria wants orange juice!" "I'll have the same as Maria-chan…" said Akihimitsu. (A/N: A plushy has to drink?)

"And also…crab meat…" said Hotaru as the waiter bowed and went away. "Maria, how do you get that stone?" asked Natsume. "Maria-chan is Mikan-onee-san's savior!" cried Maria, beaming with a smile. "Eh? You saved Mikan-chan?" "Yea, before Mikan onee-san left, she gave me this!"

"Where're your parents, Maria?" asked Hotaru, switching on her computer. "Maria's parents are dead…" said Akihimitsu with a sad face. "I'm sorry…" said Hotaru, sipping her lemon tea.

"Maria doesn't mind! Maria doesn't mind!" Maria said with a smile. "So, what do you plan to do now, Natsume, Ruka?" asked Hotaru, looking at both the raven headed teen and the blonde teen. "…" "I would be a rookie vet…I guess…" said Ruka. Akihimitsu looked at Natsume.

"You're thinking about Mikan-onee-san, right?" he asked tenderly. "Shut up…" Natsume said as he pulled his ear again.

"So, why did you come and meet me for?" asked Natsume, looking at Maria. "Um…Mikan-onee-san told Maria that Maria is Mikan-onee-san's um…um… messenger!" Maria said as she handed it to Natsume.

"Here!" Maria said as she left the stone on Natsume's hand. Nothing happened. "Natsume, activate the stone…" said Ruka, excited. "Tch…"

"Maria…" said Akihimitsu, worried. "Mikan-onee-san's message: Deliver this to Natsume Hyuuga, if the stone failed to recognize him, kill him instantly… Anyone who gets in the way will be eliminated…" said Maria, standing up. A witch laugh was heard, "Kukukuku…"

"I thee summon you, Beelzebub," said Maria as a magic circle appeared. "Swallow him, Gluttony!" she commanded as a black hole appeared. "Tch…" said Natsume, _How did an innocent girl become so dangerous? Magic… I don't believe it! _Natsume thought as he made a fire ball appear in his hands.

"Now, let's play to our hearts content, Natsume Hyuuga!" cried Maria, as a witch laugh was heard from her innocent mouth. "What the hell is this now?" Natsume muttered to himself as he was caught. "I thee summon you, Asmodues!" cried Maria as the black hole disappeared.

"Transform into my weapon! Sword of blood lust…" Maria chanted as a sword appeared. "Sword of fire," Natsume muttered as a sword appeared on his hands. The fight began. "Natsume Hyuuga…" muttered Maria. "You can't defeat me?" Maria mocked, pointing the sword at Natsume's face.

"Kyaa ha ha ha ha!" cried Maria, stabbing the sword into his face. Once, twice, until… only meat and broken bones are left. "I'm not done yet," Maria said as Natsume's body reappeared again. _I'm alive? _Natsume asked himself as he saw Maria stabbing him in his face again…

Cries in the black space can be heard. "Cry more! Cry more! Maria wants to hear it, Natsume's painful cry!" cried Maria as she continued stabbing him. "Stop," Natsume muttered softly as he grabbed the tip of her sword. "Killing is wrong, Maria," he said with lots of tired huffs and puffs.

"Oh, Natsume wants to fight?" asked Maria, with a tint of sarcasm. "I will fight if I have to…To see Mikan once more…" he said as the black stone shined. "Congrats, Natsume onii-chan, you pass," said Maria bowing to him as the reality began to appear.

At the coffees shop, sitting down drinking his white coffee, listening to Ruka's ambition. "Here!" Maria said as she left the stone on Natsume's hand. "What?" Natsume said as the stone landed on his hands. _What happened? _He asked himself as Maria looked at him.

"That incident was real…" she said with her widen eyes. "Activate it, Natsume!" Ruka said excitedly.

"I'm surprised that you passed her test," said the stone. "Maria wants to see Mikan onee-san!" "Maria? Take care of Natsume, okay? Don't let him die so fast…" said the stone. Natsume was stunned for a while. _Is this Mikan? No…The incident just now…I saw her stabbing countless times…I should've died…I should've died! _

"Natsume-kun, are you there?" "Tch…explained what happened…" he said with his usual grumpy tone. "Ara, Ara? After you said all that?" asked the stone. "What did you say?" asked Ruka, asking Natsume. "Nothing…" "He said, 'I will fight if I have to…To see Mikan once more…'" said the stone with a mocking tone.

"Maria is the w- um…witness…witness!" she cried. "Right, Akihimitsu!" "You're right, Maria!" cried Akihimitsu with a smile. "How did you know that?" "Where is Mikan? Is she alive? Who are you?"

"Don't you get it? I'm 'Mikan Sakura'…" said the stone. "I don't believe it…" said Hotaru. "If you believe or not, it's up to you, for now…you're in danger…"

"…What?" cried Ruka. "There's a devil following you…" "A stalker?" asked Maria. "Yes, but…the power of this stone is getting weaker…got to go!" said the stone as it slowly disappeared. "…the whole time…it's trying to tell us that we're in danger?"

"Ah, Mikan-onee-san's letter!" cried Maria, turning to the back as she picked it up. "Eh? When did it…" said Ruka as Maria opened the letter excitedly. "It's a letter from Mikan-onee-san, isn't it nostalgic?" asked Akihimitsu. Maria started reading.

"The cool breeze blew across the sea; noisy sea gulls flew up in the sky, embracing the wind. Walking further, you could see the amazing view of a shrine in the mountains; a dancer would be happily dancing in the shrine, showing off her skills. With the performance of the dancer, and the marvelous tea served on the table, you are granted with the permission to enter my tea party! Feel free to explore! Mikan Sakura."

Maria finished reading as she folded the letter and left it inside the envelope. "Yay, Maria can finally meet Mikan onee-san!" she cried. "We can?" "At least we can know if this is the real Mikan or the fake one…" said Hotaru.

Akihimitsu turned back into a doll. (She deactivates her Alice? Well, I don't know…)

_What's happening now? First I was killed and revived…the black stone claims that it's 'Mikan Sakura' from the other side…now this? _Natsume though as Ruka landed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't be so tense, Natsume," he said smiling.

Natsume tried to burn the letter. "It won't work, Natsume ni chan, Mikan onee-san knows that you'll try to burn it, so she made this letter fire proof!" Maria said, smiling. "Tch…" "Where is this tea party held?" asked Ruka, kindly.

"Maria knows! It's at Mikan onee san's island!" Maria said as she asked, "Does everyone want to go?"

"Ruka, don't go, it's dangerous…" said Natsume as he pushed Ruka away. "Natsume…" "I'll go, to find it out…" said Hotaru. "I'll go too," said Ruka. "At least…I want to be a help to you…" said Ruka, lowering his head. "If Ruka onii chan don't go…" said Maria, revealing her smile. "He'll be killed right here," she finished as Natsume grinded his teeth.

"Stop doing this, Maria!" said Natsume. "Mikan onee san's orders are absolute, if you don't obey them, nothing can prevent bad luck from happening…" said Maria as her 'demon' eyes began to dance. "Stop it," said Hotaru as she shot Maria's head with the baka gun.

"Teleport us there…" said Natsume, pissed off, "Maria will now teleport you there with Maria's magic!" cried Maria as she chanted, "Open, the door to the tea party!"

"Why are we on a boat?" asked Natsume, pointing his fire gun on to Maria's head. "Natsume!" cried Ruka. "We're on our way to Mikan-onee-chan's island! But if you shoot…" said Maria, smiling widely. "You'll never be able to see Mikan onee chan ever again! Kyaa ha ha ha ha! Go ahead and shoot!" Maria laughed as she pulled the gun closer to her head.

'Baka' "Enough of this…" said Hotaru, "Maria's a little…scary…" said Ruka. "We're here!" cried Maria excitedly. "Mikan-onee-san!" she cried, jumping down. "Give me the letter, Maria," said Natsume.

Maria paused for awhile. "It's not here!" Maria cried as she pointed to the skies. "You lost the letter?" Ruka asked. "It's not here!" Maria cried again. "I guess what she meant was…the sea gull that was supposed to be embracing the wind…" said Hotaru, looking at the skies.

"Maybe a typhoon is coming…" muttered Ruka. "…" Natsume muttered. "Maria knows a place to hide from the storms!" cried Maria excitedly. "The shrines in the mountains!" she exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, thanks for reading up to here! Maria's...scary... well...please look forward to the next chapter...^^ <strong>


End file.
